


you just didn't know it.

by ronanlynchs



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love these soft gorgeous boys so much goodbye, nico is just as gone as levi just a psa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronanlynchs/pseuds/ronanlynchs
Summary: a bit of a continuation/insight into tonight's on-call room scene





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent but i just have so many feelings for these two and nowhere else to go with them so here we are
> 
> (let me know if i should write anymore of them? also a comment or kudos if you like would be wonderful) 🖤

Levi was as high as you could get without taking something to get there. He felt he could do anything right now so naturally the first and obvious choice was to go and find Nico. This thing between them was like a burning flame that you couldn’t blow out, not that anyone was trying to. He was practically bouncing through the hospital when he turned a corner and spotted him, doing paperwork at the nurses’ desk. Looking like a god, and there happened to be an on-call room directly behind him. Today truly was Levi’s day.

Flying over to where Nico was he stood next to him and nudged his shoulder, not able to hide the grin on his face, Nico returning it with one of his own before turning around to follow Schmitt into the room immediately and closing the door.

Nico turned around and Levi was on him in less than two seconds, pushing him against the wall. He had no idea what had gotten into Levi but he sure as fuck wasn’t complaining. His hands were cupping his face and grazing his neck. His fingers sliding into the hair at the back of Nico’s neck, he moaned, causing Levi to pull back.

“Uhhh, hi.” He grinned lazily, Levi’s energy already transferring to him.

Levi patted his shoulders, taking a deep breath. “I saved Dr. Hunt’s life today. I wasn’t _Glasses_. I wasn’t _bumbly_. I didn’t drop anything! I felt like. A different person... I think it’s you.”

Nico’s eyes were hazy, entranced by the sheer excitement and honesty and pureness Levi was emitting right now. And what he was implying… Nico would be lying if he said this wasn’t making him fall even harder.

“I think you’re rubbing off on me. Or uhh, you know, something that sounds less dirty.” He was buzzing. He couldn’t stay still, hands roaming constantly over Nico’s chest and shoulders and back to the nape of his neck.

“ _I think_ ,” Nico said, “this has always been you. You just didn’t know it.”

Levi was going to melt. He really was. His breathing was uneven. Why did Nico’s voice have to been _that_ deep and rumbly? He couldn’t believe he had this. Nico saying these things and looking at him like he’s believed in him the second they made eye contact in that OR on his first day, when had had no idea who he even was. How did he get this lucky.

He looked Nico’s face up and down, reveling in the sight before leaning in again. Slower this time. Somehow there was even more feeling here now. No one had ever said anything like that to Levi in his life before. And here Nico was. _God_. Levi had never felt this good in his entire life.

Nico deepened the kiss but then pulled back far too soon. Levi whimpered. Nico chuckled “Hey,” he touched Levi’s bottom lip lightly with his thumb, “all I was going to do was ask if you wanted to move this to the bed. 

Levi just looked at him, eyebrows raised. “Like that’s even a _question._ ” He pulled back and sat down on the bed and Nico laughed again. He was so gone.

“Come here, please.” Levi whispered.

Nico walked over and stood between Levi’s legs but stopped him when Levi started to lift up his shirt. “Let me just take care of you right now.”

Levi swallowed and nodded, more than willing to surrender to whatever Nico had in mind. He gently pushed Levi back onto the pillows, kissing his jaw and then down his neck to the collarbone. Levi had his eyes closed and his hands in Nico’s hair while he lifted up his shirt and gradually placed kisses lower and lower…. Levi has never had a better day in this hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on-call room scene from nico’s pov. really need more dialogue and background from out boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this half asleep but couldn’t stop thinking about them

Nico Kim was, in a word— fucked.

He was checking charts when Levi suddenly appeared beside him. Looking excited and adorable. He nudged Nico’s shoulder and then nodded his head backwards to the on-call room, essentially running in a second layer. Nico smiled and immediately following him in and closing the door.

Levi was inches away when he turned around, “Did you lock it?” He asked.

“What happened with the chief will never happen again with anyone. Trust me, I want this job, and you, too much for that.”

Apparently that was all Levi needed to hear because then they were kissing. Nico’s day had felt endless, especially because he didn’t get to really see Levi until now and Levi came to him. He came to him and now he’s talking about how he saved Owen Hunt’s life and telling Nico that he thinks it’s because of him, his effect on Levi. Not only was he the person Levi came to after having such a good day and being so happy but he was also crediting Nico for these things. He had to hold in his breath before it caught.  

He told Levi what he thought. What he already knew. Which was that Levi is and has always been wonderful.  

Levi looked at him like he just gave him every good thing the world has to offer. He leaned back in for more and Nico deepened the kiss, feeling everything Levi was trying to convey through it. He needed to show him how he felt and he needed to show him now, so he pulled back. 

Levi whimpered. Fucking hell. His scrubs were growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. He gently pulled Levi’s bottom lip down with his thumb. 

“Hey, all I wanted to do was ask if you wanted to move this to the bed.”  

“Like that’s even a question.” He was so adorable, Nico almost couldn’t take it.  

Levi went and sat on the bed, trying to get Nico out of his clothes but Nico wasn’t thinking about himself right now. 

He pushed back onto the pillows, hovering over him. Putting his lips right against Levi’s ear he whispered, “Hey, just let me take care of you right now. Okay?” Levi shivered and nodded. Nico starting kissing down his neck, his jaw. Taking his time at each spot, reveling in the fact that neither of them had anywhere else to be and they weren’t worrying about being electrocuted. 

He pushed Levi’s shirt up and hooked two fingers under his pants, pausing to took up to make sure he had permission. Levi nodded enthusiastically, his eyes already getting glassy from need.

Nico pulled the pants down to his knees and starting mouthing at Levi’s thighs. 

Levi was panting. He had no idea what he was in for. “Tease,” he breathed out and looked down as Nico eyed him and finally gave him the attention he quite literally might die for. 

Mouthing over Levi’s dick, his breath warm, Levi started to shake. Nico slid his fingers underneath the waistband of his underwear and Nico was on him immediately. 

“Oh. Oh my God. Oh my God.” Nico looked up, not taking his mouth off Levi, whose eyes were rolling to the back of his head. 

Levi’s hand smacked down to his right and Nico grabbed it with his. Levi squeezed back so tight Nico saw stars, but that was more due to the fact that he had Levi’s dick in his mouth than anything else. 

Levi started rolling his hips involuntarily, Nico knew meant he was close so he pulled off with a loudly obscene pop and went up to kiss Levi, so deep they were drowning in one another. One of Nico’s hands holding Levi’s and the other finishing him off. Levi grabbed Nico’s hair with his other hand when he came, releasing litany of whimpers and heavy breathing that Nico couldn’t wait to hear at his place, in his own bed, after they’ve done more of the things Nico is dying to do with and to him. 

He pressed his face into Levi’s neck, leaving opened mouthed kisses all over.   

Levi huffed, “That was.... I’m. Thank you. My brain can’t process any other words right now.”

Nico smiled into his neck and Levi could feel it. “Mmm. My pleasure.” 

“But what about you?” 

“What about me?”

“You know,” his cheeks were flushed, lips red, Nico might’ve been staring at them, “what do you want me to do? For you?” 

Nico was going to die. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Both of them were absolutely spent but so, so satisfied. They laid draped over each other on the bottom bunk in the on-call room. Nico was the first to break the silence, whispering, “I tragically have to get back to those charts soon. Link is expecting them back before our shift ends.” 

Levi turned to look at Nico, leaning on his elbow to his right. Levi really would never get over how pretty he was. “It’s okay, I should go shower anyway but…do you think we could meet at Joe’s later?”

“Sure thing.”

“Yeah?” Levi bit his lip.

“Yeah.”

Nico leaned down to kiss his forehead making Levi’s cheeks turn an even brighter shade of pink and then down to his lips, lingering there, waiting for Levi to respond in kind. He surged forward and they both moaned, quite literally not able to get enough of one another. Nico pulled away and Levi pouted dramatically, Nico groaned “Please don’t do that. You’re already too adorable as it is, that’s just not fair.” Nico leaned back in once again to kiss that pout right off his face but pulled back just as quick and got up. Levi sighed at the sudden loss of warmth.

“How about instead of Joe’s we just head over to my place?”

“Your place, huh?”

Nico smiled, “My place. I’m feeling more in the mood to just spend time with you. Somewhere there isn’t other people within a twenty-foot radius. We can go to Joe’s anytime.”

How could Levi possibly argue with that? “I’d love to.”

Nico was at the door at this point, hand on the handle but turned around to face Levi still, that playful grin on his face, “It’s a date. See you soon.” He opened the door and winked at Levi before closing it behind him, leaving Levi to fall back against the pillows in disbelief that this was somehow his life now. He turned his head and ended up looking at his glasses. He really didn’t technically need them, did he? He felt brand new, and he wasn’t Glasses. He wouldn’t let that define him here anymore. He wanted to look as different as he felt, and he was already in a hospital with access to contacts…no, he decided, he couldn’t wait.

___________

Waiting by the exit for Nico Levi started feeling a bit nervous. What if Nico preferred him with glasses? Gah, no. He wasn’t going to go back to this self doubt so soon.  He checked his phone for the time and realized he and Nico hadn’t even exchanged numbers. He laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Levi _jumped_ as Nico stood behind him and whispered in his ear. 

“Oh my _G_ o _d,_ Nico, what about me makes you think that was okay?”

Nico, on the other hand, had a shit eating grin on his face. “I swear that was not my intent, but I also can’t say I regret it.”

Levi scoffed, “You’re lucky you’re you, mister.”

Nico did that head tilt thing he only seems to do while looking at Levi and said, “Yeah? And why’s that?”

Levi just grabbed his hand in response, fingers joined and leaned up for a kiss. Nico deepening it instantly and then realizing that they were still at the hospital slowly pulled away, just slightly to say, “Can we get out of here?”

“I’m the one that’s been waiting for you, so yes _please._ ” Nico smirked and tugged on his hand.

____________ 

Nico unlocked the door to his place and took Levi’s coat. “I’ll go put these somewhere, make yourself at home.” 

Nico walked off and Levi looked around a bit. He spotted a dvd rack and immediately went over to it, dying to get a look into Nico’s interests and likes outside of the hospital. His jaw dropped. Nico was a cinephile, but not a snobby one. Titles ranging from _Get Out_ and _The Shape Of Water, Ex Machina_ to the Captain America trilogy and other Marvel movies. _Call Me By Your Name_ was also among the films he had, Levi had heard only amazing things about it but had yet to see the film for himself.

Nico reappeared and smiled warmly at him, happy to have him at his place. It just felt right, like everything else did when he was with Levi. “What were you laughing at earlier?”

“You mean before you almost made me pee my pants again?”

“Yep.”

“I had checked my phone for the time and realized that somehow we don’t even have each others numbers.”

“Shit, you’re right,” Nico came over to where he was standing and gently took Levi’s hand with both of his own, kissing one of his fingertips, “But can we exchange them later or in the morning? I kind of had a few other things in mind that we could do…” He continued to kiss each finger, making Levi’s breath catch in his throat, his mind going blank.

"S-sure thing.”

Nico leaned in, kissing down Levi’s jaw to his neck. “I noticed you got rid of the iconic glasses.”

Levi sighed as he lifted his head to give Nico better access, he had been wondering if he was going to say anything. Nico put his lips to his ear, “I loved every pair of glasses I saw you in, but I have to admit seeing your eyes without anything in the way,” he bit Levi’s earlobe and Levi was convinced he was going to die right here and now. “They’re so beautiful. You’re so beautiful.”

That was it. Levi grabbed Nico’s face with both hands like he had in the on-call room earlier and kissed him like his life depended on it, which quite frankly, it did.

Nico had planned on them maybe watching something, but he’d be lying to himself if he said he wanted to do anything other than kiss Levi right now.

Suddenly Levi was being lifted up from the bottoms of his thighs, legs immediately wrapping around Nico’s waist, he giggled. Actually giggled. “You are ridiculous.” Nico’s hands were so big they practically were wrapped around Levi’s legs.

“That might be true,” he conceded, “But I also might just really love holding you like this, having you wrapped around me.” Nico’s voice was always deep and yet somehow it was even more so when he said this. Levi’s mouth dropped open slightly, just staring at Nico, wordless, before leaning in again. Nico walked them into his room and gently laid Levi down on the bed, hovering over him, never breaking the kiss.

Their kisses turn molasses slow, both of them reveling in the fact that they were alone, finally truly alone. They kicked their pants off at some point, leaving them both in underwear and t-shirts only. Hands roaming everywhere. Levi pulled back for a second. “This is so much better than Joe’s.”

Nico smiled, that soft smile, “I’m glad you think so.” He kissed Levi’s nose and Levi ducked his head under Nico’s chin, burrowing into his neck to give himself a second from Nico’s overwhelmingly wonderful…everything.

Nico just kissed the top of his head, smelling his hair. “Mm, you smell so good. Never thought I’d be thankful to Dr. Hunt for almost dying, but here we are.”

Levi shoved him a bit, laughing. “Today was amazing, I do feel a little bad for saying that considering but I did thank him for not dying before coming to find you.”

“You deserve to feel that way every day, you know.”

“Honestly, Nico, I didn’t really know. Not until you happened, until you kissed me and made me realize everything I could be. Who I could be.”

“You already were that person,” Nico cupped his face, thumbs brushing his cheeks, “but I’m happy to be the one you came to when you realized that.”

Levi turned his face into one of Nico’s hands to kiss his palm. They kissed until they fell asleep, but Levi would definitely be asking about his film collection in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i can make nico a cinephile since we currently only know that he’s a orthopedic surgeon who’s v into levi and is cute as fuck


	4. Chapter 4

Nico woke up to fingers running through his hair, face burrowed in Levi’s neck. It felt so good that he didn’t want to move but also couldn’t help the smile on his face which Levi would absolutely feel happening and know he was awake. He breathed in deep and nuzzled in before leaning back to look at Levi.

“You really have a thing for my hair, huh?”

Levi didn’t even pause, unashamedly pulling it slightly in response. “Perhaps…are you complaining?” 

“Never.” Levi grinned, internally groaning once again at how deep Nico’s voice was, his just woken up voice was even worse. Levi was in heaven.

“What’s your schedule like today?” 

Nico sat up a bit, taking his turn to brush Levi’s hair out of his eyes. “Two surgeries with Link but I don’t have to be in till one. You?”

“Free till five but working all night! The life of an intern. It’s glorious.” 

Nico chuckled, “Hey, look at the amazing day you had yesterday. You never know what could happen. Keep the momentum going.” 

Levi needed to kiss him. It wasn’t even that he wanted to, he _needed._ He leaned in slowly though, eyes roaming his entire face before closing them as their lips met. Nico wasted no time, opening his mouth immediately for Levi. Tongues meeting, Levi licked across Nico’s bottom lip and then bit it, tugging slightly making Nico moan.

“Levi…” 

They were both breathing heavily at this point and Nico couldn’t take it anymore, pressing Levi down on his back and turning to hover over him. Nico took both Levi’s wrists in one of his hands, holding them above his head. Levi was thoroughly enjoying being manhandled, straining up to capture Nico’s lips once more. Nico was so genuinely happy. All the time he spent thinking about having Levi like this and they were finally here. Nico smiled against his lips, making Levi pulled back and look at him with an adorable confused look on his face.

“What?”

Nico smirked, “Nothing, just thinking about how lucky I am. Thinking about my first day at Grey Sloan in the OR when I first winked at you and you dropped something you were so startled. I was dying behind that surgical mask. You were so fucking cute.” 

Levi groaned, “ _Please._ You were dying? I’m the one who was winked at by the new Ortho God. Not to mention no guy had ever paid me any attention before you, well you know, not that blatantly as far as I know of and you’re…you.” 

“And you’re _you._ That day, first kiss day,” Nico smirked, Levi laughed. “I was dying inside when I found out you were on our service. Link even knew at that point and had been giving me shit throughout the day.”

Levi’s heart was going to jump out of his chest. Did Nico really have to be this soft? He didn’t think he could take it. He thought back to that day, before the kiss. Nico telling him he’d show him how things go and that adorable thumbs up he gave him after he got a question Link asked him right.

Levi couldn’t stop his hands from rubbing up Nico’s chest to his neck back to the nape of his neck, aka his new favorite thing to do, besides kissing him of course. 

“Would you want to watch something before your shift starts? I saw quite a few good titles out there. Call Me By Your Name?” 

Nico smiled at the thought of watching Levi’s reactions to one of his favorite films. “A masterpiece, but too heavy for the morning.” 

“Next time then. That is– I mean, if you want to, obviously.” Levi was blushing again. Nico just shook his head.

”Levi. You’re in my bed. Have I done anything to make you think I don’t want to keep you here?” 

“No, I just...I’m so new to this. To staying at someone else’s overnight, to anyone _wanting_ me to stay over,” he looked down at his hands, worrying at Nico’s reaction to his inexperience. 

Nico wasn’t having that. He put his hand over Levi’s and brought one of them up to his lips, gently kissing it before saying, “I’ve wanted you,” another kiss, “since the second I saw you. Anyone who wouldn’t is crazy, but at the same time I’m glad I’m to be the first one who realized how special you are.” 

Levi melted. “You need to stop.” 

Nico gave him a challenging look, “Make me.” 

So Levi climbed back into his lap and did just that. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t figured out how to let myself write smut yet dhfjsnxn can’t believe we have to wait till Next thursday for more of these two


	5. Chapter 5

Levi found Nico in an on-call room on the bottom bunk. He was dozing but not totally out so Levi just went right over and sat on the edge of the bed. Nico wordlessly opened his arms as an invitation to Levi and he accepted happily. He leaned onto Nico’s shoulder, each wrapping their arms around the other in some way. 

Levi hummed against his neck, “Long shift?” 

“Mmph. So long.” He slowly lowered himself down on the pillows more, being Levi with him. He pulled Levi even put on top of him, Levi finally getting the hint and putting his leg over completely to Nico’s other side, full body straddling him now. 

Levi was not complaining one bit.  

Nico started stroking Levi’s hair, gently running his fingers through while Levi laid on his chest with his arms around Nico’s, utterly relaxed. Nico leaned down to smell Levi’s hair, staying there and just breathing him in. Levi melted on top of him while Nico’s arms wrapped around Levi’s back. They were completely entangled and so comfortable neither wanted to move. It was an unspoken agreement to decide not to. Nico was about to fully fall asleep when Levi lifted his head to look at him, although gaze might be a more fitting term. Nico titled his “What?” 

“It’s just,” Levi started, looking down again. “So incredible to have this. You. To have you. Not that— I don't know if I _have_ you that’s not what I’m saying–“ 

Nico stopped him with a finger to his lips. Moving them down slowly to his chin to lift it up so he’d look at him. “You do. Have me.” 

Levi had that same overwhelmed look in his eyes as he roamed over Nico’s entire face before kissing him so softly, and then so slowly. He kissed him and kissed him and kissed him until they finally moved onto Levi kissing Nico’s neck before tucking his head there, Levi gave him one last kiss before they both fell asleep for a while in each other’s arms before their next shifts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies this is probably terrible and so short i just miss them so much and had to get something out of my brain here


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there’re spelling errors or anything it’s six am and i can’t sleep so hello i miss them so much

 

They were in the locker room when Nico noticed. They were getting ready to go to joes with some of the others and Nico turned around and saw him. Levi putting on his sweater, which wouldn’t been nice to look at any time but this time, he was wearing one of Nico’s. 

He thought he might die. The sleeves were too long and the entire thing too loose but somehow it worked for him (of course it did, Nico thought, what doesn’t he look adorable in). What really was getting him the most was the hands. Only the tips of his fingers were sticking out at the end like he had slipper paws and Nico was going to die. Just then Levi turned and smiled at him. Levi did a double take at Nico, seeing as he was basically frozen in place staring at him. “You okay, babe?”

“Thats my sweater.” 

Levi grinned, Nico noticed it was a slightly evil one, “Is it? I must’ve grabbed the wrong with this morning.” 

Nico hasn’t even finished changing, wasn’t wearing a shirt, but he couldn’t helped it, he walked the few steps over to reach Levi and cupped his face. Levi immediately stood on his tipp toes and kissed him back, and kissed him some more. His sweater paws slowly going up Nico’s chest and around his neck as he strained to stand taller. Nico wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist but it wasn’t enough. Suddenly putting his legs under Levi’s thighs and lifting him up he turned and pressed Levi’s back against the lockers, thanking god they were the only ones in there at the moment. Levi relaxed fully in his hold, trusting him that much. It warmed Nico’s entire body just to think about that let alone be holding him at the same time. Levi couldn’t stop smiling at the kiss.

“Eager tonight, huh?”

Nico pulled back and gave him a look. “I know what you’re doing with this sweater.” He said as he peppered kissed down Levi’s neck. 

“I swear it was an accident!” Giggling preciously whilst saying so.

Nico just hummed in response, to busy with his current work to be bothered whether or not it was true, he was also enjoying it too much to care. Levi was already so, so soft, his hair was extra fluffy today and his face was bright and glowing from the successful day of surgeries. 

“Babe, while I’m all for this impromptu kissing, as I always am, we are supposed to be meeting Link and the others at Joe’s like...now.” 

Nico pulled back with a groan, leaning back in for a second to say in his deepest voice that was only reserved for Levi, “Fine, but when we get home I’m taking everything but that sweater off and having my way with you.” 

Levi was visibly shaking, he did a once over down Nico’s entire body before his eyes met his lips again, leaning forward before Nico hopped back and through his shirt on and started practically skipping backwards and looked at Levi and said “Come on babe! Gonna be late.” 

Levi tried not to smile at him but it was physically impossibly, “Fine! But we’re leaving early!!” He caught up to him, grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers in that perfect way and walked to the bar, already thinking about going home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if any of you insanely talented artists happens to read and see this i’d love to see this drawn out i think it’d be adorable but sadly i can’t draw to save my life anyway hope you like this chapter !


End file.
